parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Jimmy Neutron (Thomas Neutron)
Cast *Thomas as Jimmy Neutron - (Thomas and Jimmy Neutron are both the main heroes) *Percy as Sheen Estevez - (Percy and Sheen Estevez are both cheeky) *Emily as Cindy Vortex - (Emily and Cindy Vortex are both the main females) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Carl Wheezer - (Casey Jr. and Carl Wheezer are both have names starting with "Ca") *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Libby Folfax *James as Nick Dean - (James and Nick Dean are both splendid) *Bertie as Goddard *Henry as Hugh Neutron - (Henry and Hugh Neutron are both funny, clumsy, and named begins with the letter 'H') *Molly as Judy Neutron - (Molly and Judy Neutron are both married to Henry and Hugh Neutron) *Rosie as Betty Quinlan - (Rosie and Betty Quinlan are both wear pink) *Billy as Bolbi Stroganovsky - (Billy and Bolbi Stroganovsky are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros) as Brittany Tenelli - (Bahia Train and Brittany Tenelli are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Old Slow Coach as Ms. Fowl - (Old Slow Coach and Ms. Fowl are both old, wise, and kind) *Spencer as Sam Melvick - (Spencer and Sam Melvick are both pompous and named begins with the letter 'S') *Diesel as King Goobot V - (Diesel and King Goobot V are both the main villains) *Dennis as Ooblar - (Ooblar's voice suits Dennis) *D261 as Yokian Fleet Commander - (D261 and Yokian Fleet Commander are both evil) *The Chinese Dragon as Poultra - (The Chinese Dragon and Poultra are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Smudger as Professor Finbarr Calamitous - (Smudger and Professor Finbarr Calamitous are both evil and mean) *Mavis as Beautiful Gorgeous - (Mavis has been a real main villain in Season 3) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus as Zix, Travoltron, and Tee *Coaches as Twonkies *S.C.Ruffey as Baby Eddie *George as The Junkman - (George and The Junkman are both evil) *Duncan as Eustace Strych - (Duncan and Eustace Strych are both stubborn) *Elizabeth as Grandma Taters - (Elizabeth and Grandma Taters are both rude) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Elke Elkeberg - (Emma and Elke Elkeberg are both have the letter 'E' at the beginning) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ebenezer Wheezer *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Martha Wheezer - (Mellisa and Martha Wheezer are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Gordon as Mr. Estevez *Edward as Principal Willoughby - (Edward and Principal Willoughby are both wise and kind) *Bulgy as Butch Pakovski - (Bulgy and Butch Pakovski are both have names starting with "Bu") *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Sydney Moist *Skarloey as Skeet - (Skarloey and Skeet are both have names starting with "Sk") *Lady as April the Gorlock *Toby as Commander Baker *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Corky Shimatzu - (Farnsworth and Corky Shimatzu are both mean) *Paxton as Blix *Donald and Douglas as Officer Tubbs and Officer Tubbs' Parthner *Terence as Giggles the Clown *Hector as Hulk Jimmy - (Hector and Hulk Jimmy are both gigantic and named begins with the letter 'H') *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Cranky as Jet Fusion *Neville as Coach Gruber *Tiger Moth as The Pizza Monster *Diesel 10 as The Phantom of Retroland - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The T-Rex - (Cerberus and The T-Rex are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean) *Bulstrode as Snappy - (Bulstrode and Snappy are both villains who travel in sea) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Jimmy Negatron *Troublesome Trucks as Yokians and Mummies Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017